Special Gift, Before Birthday
by isfa.id
Summary: Drabble singkat KyuMin Couple... singkat banget!


**Special Gift, Before Birthday**

Sungmin langsung membuka pintu _dorm_ dengan kuat, dilihatnya Leeteuk yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah masih menggenggam _handphone_nya. Sungmin tau, pasti Leeteuk sudah berada di sana saat dia menerima teleponnya tadi.

"Sungmin, kau sudah selesai siaran kan? Cepat pulang, Kyu agak aneh," itu yang diucapkan Leeteuk padanya tadi saat dia baru saja selesai siaran di Sukira.

"_Hyung_, dia di mana?" tanya Sungmin sedikit memperlihatkan wajah khawatirnya.

Leeteuk menunjuk ke arah kamar mereka, "Dia tadi menangis," jelas Leeteuk.

Sungmin menyunggingkan seulas senyum ke arah Leeteuk dan segera masuk ke kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya sambil mengusap air mata yang masih saja mengalir.

"Kyu…" Sungmin memanggilnya lembut dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Dia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menanggapi kedatangannya. Dia tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Waeyo?_ Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Kyuhyun masih tidak bicara.

Sungmin mengusap air mata Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, diangkatnya sedikit wajah Kyuhyun hingga mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus memandang mata Sungmin meski dia agak malas.

"Mana ada _evil_ menangis?" goda Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menepis tangan Sungmin dari wajahnya, "Aku benci _Hyung_," ucapnya pelan tapi cukup membuat Sungmin merasa terhenyak mendengarnya.

"Kyu…" Sungmin kembali menyebut nama Kyuhyun lembut tapi sekarang dia juga ikut menitikan air matanya.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut melihatnya, baru kali ini dia melihat Sungmin menangis, dan itu karena kata-katanya.

"_Hyung_, kenapa menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun dan menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"Kau membenciku," jawab Sungmin dan terus menangis.

"Hehe…" Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Sungmin langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya, "Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"_Hyung_, aku hanya bercanda," jawab Kyuhyun dan mengusap air matanya sendiri dengan tangannya dan juga mengusap air mata Sungmin yang sekarang juga sudah berhenti menangis.

Sungmin segera menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan melipat kedua kakinya. Dia juga memeluknya dan membenamkan kepalanya di sana. "Aku benci kamu, aku benci Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Sungmin sedikit berteriak.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pundak Sungmin. Dia tidak mendengar suara isak tangis Sungmin tapi dapat dirasakannya pundak Sungmin naik turun tidak teratur.

"_Hyung_…" panggilnya lagi.

Sungmin langsung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. "Kau jahat!" ucap Sungmin. "Kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku saat Leeteuk _hyung_ meneleponku tadi? Aku pikir terjadi apa-apa denganmu, aku pikir kau sakit. Dan tadi kau bilang apa? Kau hanya bercanda! Kau jahat Kyuhyun… jahat…"

"Salah sendiri, _Hyung_ yang memulainya," ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin menatapnya lebih tajam lagi.

"_Hyung_ yang mengacuhkanku, _Hyung_ yang menjauhiku, _Hyung_ yang membuat aku sedih, _Hyung_ yang membuat aku menangis," lanjut Kyuhyun dan ikut memandang Sungmin tajam.

"Kyu… kenapa kau bilang begitu? Aku tidak pernah mengacuhkanmu, aku tidak pernah menjauhimu," ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Buktinya dari pagi tadi kau menghindariku," jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Kyu… bukan maksudku seperti itu, aku hanya…" kata-kata Sungmin terhenti saat bibir Kyuhyun sudah melumat bibirnya lembut.

"Aku tau…" ucap Kyuhyun saat melepaskan ciumannya sambil terkekeh.

Sungmin memajukan mulutnya kesal, "Jadi, aku gagal…" ucap Sungmin sangat pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerjaiku _Hyung_."

"Padahal aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu minggu depan," ucap Sungmin lagi dengan lebih pelan, tapi kali ini sambil menatap Kyuhyun hangat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "_Hyung_, apa kau menyiapkan hadiah yang spesial untukku?" tanyanya sambil mengusap lembut kepala _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Aku belum memutuskan untuk memberimu hadiah apa, ku pikir aku bisa mengerjaimu, ternyata aku salah," jawab Sungmin.

"Sepertinya kau harus menyerahkan hadiahnya sekarang," ujar Kyuhyun.

"_Ye?_" ucap Sungmin tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. "Kyu… kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin sedikit gugup.

"Kelinci manisku tidak boleh lagi melakukan ini, eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

Mereka bertatapan agak lama, memandang dengan hangat mata masing-masing. Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melingkarkannya di leher Kyuhyun, "Kyu, _saranghae_," ucapnya lembut.

"_Nado Hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun dan segera melumat bibir Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Ahhh, Kyu, hentikan…"

"Mmpphhh… sedikit lagi _Hyung_."

"Enghhh… Kyu."

"Ahhh… agak susah _Hyung_."

"Enghhh… Ahhh… Kyu."

"Sedikit lagi _Hyung_…"

"AHHH… KYUHYUN…"

**F.I.N**


End file.
